weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Australian sonic
Australian Sonic The Australian Sonics are a species of Hedgehog that are native to Australia. They prefer to live in the "outback" as they love wide open spaces to run free. They do not like big crowded cities, as there is not enough room to run and jump around like most Sonics love to do. Therefor the large majority of Australian Sonics build their own homes out in the country side so they can have a large open backyard to do just that. Appearance They look similar to the Ugandan Knuckles except it's Sonic. They are bright blue, with tan bellies, red shoes, sharp, pointed quills on the back of their heads, and big, derpy eyes. Many Australian Sonics wear leather hats, which are common in Australia. There have also been some instances where the pupils in their eyes are colored to look like the Australian Flag, similarly to how some Scottish Tails have the Scottish Flag in their eyes. However Unlike the Scottish Tails, the Australian Sonics don't need to be a Commander to have this trait. It's more up to their genetics to determine if they have Australian Flag eyes or normal black eye pupils. The Australian Sonics are also fast. very fast. Sonic speed fast. They have been considered some of the fastest creatures on Earth. (this statement is not valid in terms of VRChat limitations, the speed in which the players can move depends on the world you are in, and they have no control over it without using hacked clients) History The Australian Sonics have lived in Australia for as long as the Ugandan Knuckles have lived in Uganda. They started off as hedgehog Aborigines, but after the British colonies entered Australia in 1788, the Australian Sonics slowly but eventually entered society and became more civilized people. they mostly lost their native Aboriginal language and now only speak English as their first language. But their beliefs of Da Wey have not changed. sadly there are no known records of traditional Aboriginal Sonics that still exist today. Personality The Australian Sonics are upstanding citizens of Australia. However they have a very "proud and in your face" attitude. They usually don't mean any harm, but sometimes they can get a bit too excited and end up unintentionally offending people due to their stereotypical Australian personality. The Australian Sonics enjoy roughhousing for fun, and they are experts on Alligator wrestling. In fact, some Australian Sonics have Alligator or Crocodile hunting as their profession. Even though most Australian Sonics follow their beliefs in Da Wey. They don't usually bring it up, as they prefer to avoid forcing their beliefs on people. Abilities The Australian Sonics have most of the same abilities as Sonic The Hedgehog. as well as some of the same abilities as the Ugandan Knuckles. But they don't really spit on their enemies, they prefer to just beat them down. Another thing to note is that it is currently unknown if an Australian Sonic can achive a Super Sonic Form. There have been no instances where they have had any interaction with the seven Chaos Emeralds, so this also leaves the question of whether or not they are capable of using Chaos Control unanswered. Unlike the real Sonic the Hedgehog, the Australian Sonics do not fear water and have been known to be able to swim. Equipment The Australian Sonics have a variety of equipment such as crocodile hunting equipment, survival knives (which are "normally" strictly used for emergencies, not harming people.) Boomerangs, and Tanks. (Military only) Commander The Australian Sonics have a proper commander. and they also will follow the leadership of Gaztons when he is around. Otherwhise their main leader is the Sonic Commander. appearance The Sonic Commander is larger than an average Australian Sonic, has darker blue fur, a green leather hat, brown leather boots, brown gloves, and usually wears a small Australian flag on his shoulder. The current Sonic Commander has the trait of Australian Flag colored eyes. Authority Most of the time the Australian Sonics see the Sonic Commander as their main leader and show great respect towards him. There is no Queen in Australia. The Great Barrier Reef The Australian Great Barrier Reef plays a big role in the motivation of the Sonics. The Australian Sonics are Aware of the fast destruction of the Great Barrier Reef and are super passionate about preserving whats left of it. They can sometimes be seen starting rallies that supports the prevention of further destruction of the Reef before it's gone forever. They see the reef as one of Natures most beautiful gems and are completely heart broken by the thought of it one day disappearing for good. Relations with other Countries Uganda The Australian Sonics have known the Ugandan Knuckles since their old Aboriginal roots. The Ugandans have traveled to Australia in search of De Wea, and that's when they discovered the Australian Sonics. Upon finding out that the Australian Sonics want to know de way just as much as they do, They have worked with them and declared that they will forever be Sworn allies. To this day, The Australian Sonics from time to time visit Uganda. There has even been an instance where a small Ugandan Knuckles village was attacked by a Swedish Eggman, during a time when an Australian Sonic was visiting the country on holiday. The Australian Sonic immediately confronted the threatening Eggman, and drove him off with an intense argument and hard Australian Attitude. Scotland The Australian Sonics and the Scottish Tails have established an alliance many years ago. The Scottish Tails Commander and Australian Sonic Commander have met and became good friends. As of now the two groups have established an agreement to help each other out in whichever way they need. Sweden The Australian Sonics are sworn enemies with the Swedish Eggmen. The Australian Sonics do not have any problem with Sweden itself, just the Eggmen. This relationship happened when long ago, there was a large group of Swedish Eggmen that were in Open Mic Night listening to a young Trap sing. That's when a group of Australian Sonics entered the same lobby and upon looking at them, the Swedish Eggmen mistook the Sonics for Blue Knuckles. Without even giving them a chance, the Swedish Eggmen instantly started acting rude, and hostile towords them, and then the Sonics with their excited Australian attitudes took offense and shot words back. before long there was so much arguing that the entire lobby became so Toxic that all the other players left, leaving the lobby to be filled with hatred between the Eggs and Sonics. From that point forward the two races became enemies. Even after learning that the Australian Sonics were not Knuckles. Australian Shadow The Australian Sonic's see the Australian Shadow, as another citizen of Australia. They usually get along with one another, however the Australian Sonics secretly wish Australian Shadow was a bit less edgy. Additional Information The Australian Sonics all speak with a really thick Australian accent. meaning most of the time their voices are a bit raspy and they usually end their sentences with "mate" and their insults mostly consist of calling people "Wankers, Dingos, and Stingray heads" Speaking of Sting Rays. The Australian Sonics hate sting rays with a burning passion. Referring to them as "Cold Blooded murderers and the Killers of the Sea."Category:Ugandan population Category:Sanic Category:Team Country (VRChat) Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Australia